Crazy Days
by Hayasaka Kairi
Summary: Bagaimana ketika virus alay menyebar? Hibari pinter nge-gombal? Dangdut pun jadi tren? Mukuro tiba-tiba dilema? Fals pun dimana-mana #RnR? chap 2
1. Chapter 1

Kai: wew, ini pertama kalinya Kai colab #malu sama Neo-san lagi _ /alah! lebay

Ah! ada pemberitahuan untuk para readers yang sudah menunggu kelanjutan fic 'The Baby is My Mist Guardian' karena sehubungan bahwa keyboard lappy Neo-san sedang diambang sakaratul maut!/apaan?/ maka kelanjutan fic itu ditunda dulu.

Kuroko Neophilina Phantomhive: rusak, Kai.. bukan diambang sakaratul maut…

Kai: eheheh.. #nyengir

Title: CRAZY DAYS

RATED: T dan mungkin bisa jadi T+ kalau Kai maupun Neo-san sewaktu-waktu jadi mesum/nak!

Author : Hayasaka Kairi & Kuroko Neophilina Phantomhive  
Anime : Katekyo Hitman Reborn  
Disclaimer : Amano Akira. Kalau ada yang bilang itu punya kedua author ini, jangan percaya! Itu fitnah! Eehhh.. tapi Fic ga jelas ini punya Kai sama Neo-san xD

Warning : OCC , OC , TYPO , EYD, Gaje , Yaoi , DLL  
*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O

Pagi hari yang cerah di kota kecil Namimori. Burung-burung berkicau dengan merdunya, bunga sakura berguguran…indahnya~. Hmmm…..tapi mungkin kata-kata 'indah' itu harus diganti dengan kata 'aneh atau mungkin unik' bagi seorang remaja bertubuh pendek, dan rambut coklatnya yang melawan gravitasi.

Kenapa?

Karena, semua guardians-nya sedang berkumpul di rumahnya (except-Mukuro). Bayangkan Hibari Kyoya, sang perfect Namimori itu. Ikut berkumpul dengan herbivore-herbivore, yang berisik atau menyebalkan menurutnya. Kalau saja bukan Reborn yang menyuruhnya, dia mungkin bakal nyanyi 'Tak sudi berteman, sama para herbivore! Mendingan lo semua kamikorosu,' atau mungkin hanya khayalan author saja.

"Huaahhh! Bosan!" keluh seorang remaja berambut coklat itu, yang diketahui bernama Sawada Tsunayoshi. "Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa Reborn mengumpulkan kita disini? Terus kemana dia sekarang?" tanyanya.

"Hm, kau mencariku dame-Tsuna?" tanya Reborn yang kini sudah berada disamping Tsunayoshi.

"Tentu saja! Sebenarnya apa yang kau rencanakan?" tanya tsunayoshi balik.

"Tidak ada," jawab Reborn, singkat padat dan jelas. Namun 'JLEBBB' rasanya tuh ya! Kaya ngeliat Hibari yang tiba-tiba jadi deredere, terus ketemu Xanxus yang nembak Squalo, tiba-tiba Tsunayoshi jadi tinggi, atau Reborn jadi uke, karena hidup ini banyak rasa (?).

Eh, mirip suatu iklan? Ngga deh kayaknya…

"Ho….kalau tidak ada, bagaimana kalau kita lanjutkan yang kemarin?" tawar Hibari dengan devil smirk-nya.

Reborn pun membalasnya dengan devil smirk-nya. "Tentu, mau disini atau dikamar?" tawarnya.

.

.  
AMBIGU

.

"Hibari-san…." ucap Tsunayoshi lirih, karena sekarang seme-nya udah milih yang lain.

"Kau salah paham herbivore!" balas Hibari, sambil memegang tangan Tsunayoshi.

"Kau pilih aku atau dia!?" tanya Tsunayoshi, dengan puppy eyes-nya yang membuat para seme klepek-klepek saking imutnya.

"….."

"Pilih aku atau dia?" tanya Tsunayoshi lagi, namun kini pertanyaannya terjawab Hibari menggenggam tangannya erat.

"Ingat ini herbivore! Meski keujung dunia, walau dunia gak ada ujungnya! Meski keujung samudra, walau juga gak ada ujungnya! Aku tetep memilihmu," gombal Hibari.

.

Hening

.

Semua yang ada disana hanya bisa saling bertatap dengan arti 'DUNIA BELUM KIAMATKAN?'

'BRAKKKKK!'

Mukuro pun tiba-tiba datang sambil ngedobrak pintu dengan tak bersalah, sampai engselnya lepas. Oh, tak tahukah Mukuro, bahwa biaya reparasi itu mahal?

"Kufufufu…..aku punya berita bagus," ucap Mukuro, dengan innocent-nya

Krikkirkrikrik

Kenapa?

Karena ini sangat horror…..

Mukuro…

Datang ke rumah Tsunayoshi…..

Sambil make sarung….

Semua langsung cengo

"Hahahaha! Habis ikut sunat masal ya?" tanya Yamamoto, dengan senyum pepsodentnya itu.

"Yakyuu-baka! Dia itu mau ikut lomba balap karung!" ucap Gokudera, dengan brutalnya seperti biasa.

'Apa hubungannya….' Batin Tsunayoshi sweatdrop.

"Kufufufufu bukan….aku mau ikut audisi," ucap Mukuro sambil mengacung-ngacungkan trident-nya.

"Hn, Audisi?" ucap Reborn, atau lebih tepatnya mengulang. Siapa tahu aja ini akan menarik…

"Sou! Kufufufufufu…audisi 'dangdut'," jelas Mukuro, sambil menyisir rambutnya dengan jarinnya.

"Hn..Hn….kalian pasti bangga, denganku kan?" tanya Mukuro dengan narsisnya.

"Ano…" ucap Tsunayoshi, menggantung.

"Ya? Boku no Tsunayoshi, kawaii nee…." balas Mukuro dengan tampang mesumya.

"Ano, Mukuro-san…"

"Ya? Boku no Tsunayoshi, kawaii nee~. Jangan suka menggantungkan kalimat ah~ cukup perasaanku saja yang kau gantungkan~ kasian readers menunggu,"

"Ano, Mukuro-san..dangdut itu apa?" tanya Tsunayoshi dengan innocentnya.

Jadi semuanya tepuk tangan itu buat apa?

"Ehem, Dangdut sik khas Negara Indonesia, yang kini mulai hits!" jawab Mukuro, sambil menaruh tridentnya. "Contohnya begini, kelakuan si kucing garong!" lanjutnya, sambil menunjukan gaya Trio Macan.

Dan seketika itu pula semuanya hanya bisa sweatdrop.

"Oi, dame-Tsuna! Habis ini kita adakan syukuran," ucap Reborn yang memecahkan suasana sweatdrop ria itu.

"Kufufufufu…..syukuran, karena tarianku tadi kan~?" tanya Mukuro dengan PD-nya.

"followers-ku sudah , seratus juta…." jawab Reborn dengan innocentnya, sambil memainkan handphonenya.

"Tembok mana tembok?". Mukuro frustasi.

"Mulai lapar~ mulai lapar~ mulai lapar~". Kata Ryohei ngga jelas.

"Lho, kok kayak suatu iklan sih?". Tanya Tsuna.

Tumben pinter.

"Iya! Iklan yang itu kan?". Tanya Ryohei balik.

"Eh? Yang mana?". Tsuna jadi kepo.

"Yang cewe rambut panjang item yang suka ngomong "lagi kramas~~" itu lho". Ryohei berseri-seri.

Tsuna langsung pokerface.  
"Kufufu~ aku terlupakan~". Mukuro merasa dirinya dikacangin. Yah.. daripada diapelin? Siapa juga yang mau ngapelin Mukuro?

"Kufufu~ author sialan…". Mukuro gondok. "oh, ayang Tsuna.. mau kah kau ngapelin abang Muku ini malam minggu nanti?"

"NGGAK..". Tsuna cuek sambil minum jus –yang entah dapat dari mana-

JLEEBBB.

Mukuro merasakan sakit di dada dan punggungnya –eh? Punggung?. Kemudian Mukuro pun meraba-raba punggungnya.

"Dafuq lo Hibari!". Umpat Mukuro.

Oohh.. ternyata ada LIMA buah pisau daging nancep dengan indah dan penuh arsitektur (?) di punggung Mukuro.

"Hn, salah sendiri gangguin pacar orang..". Hibari cuek.

"Hibar-" DUUAAKKK. Mukuro tiba-tiba pingsan.

"Kau apakan dia, herbivore?". Tanya Hibari ke Yamamoto.

"Ahahaha… aku hanya memukulnya dengan bola..". kata Yamamoto. "bowling.."

Ya pantes pingsan. Lagian, dapat darimana coba tuh bola bowling?

"EEHHHHH.. tungguuu…". Tsuna tiba-tiba jb-jb. "kenapa kita jadi OOT gini sih? Mau di kemanain tema sebenernyaaaaa"

Oh iya, gue lupa… waduh. Mukuro pingsan lagi.

"Jaadddiiii… apa yang akan kita lakukan pada nanas satu ini?". Gokudera kepo. Apa peduli sama Mukuro?

"DIBUANG SAJA!". satu ruangan kompak kayak waktu upacara bendera di sekolah author.

"Lha kalo dibuang, nanti siapa yang nari dangdut coba?". Tanya Tsuna.

"Authornya aja.. toh ada dua". Reborn evil smirk.

Sungguh teganya~ teganya~ teganyaaa~

"Hhhh.. ya sudahlah.. nunggu nanas sialan ini bangun aja..". Kata Reborn.

.

TBC

A/N

Apakah Mukuro akan bangkit dari ajalnya?

Mukuro: kufufu~ aku belum mati Author sialan..

Apakah Hibari malah makin parah? #ditonfa

Apakah Author Kai akan lulus UNAS? /apaan nih, ga nyambung!

Apakah juga keyboard Neo-san akan balik lagi seperti semula?

Mari kita tunggu kelanjutannya.. _

Jaaddii… mind RnR?


	2. Chapter 2

**Wew… jadi juga deh chapter duanya. Dua author ini minta maaf karena lama banget soalnya Kuroko Neophilina Phantomhive sedang kena WB dan menyelesaikan skripsi sedangkan Kai tersendat UNAS dan WB yang cukup parah… **

**Dan maaf juga kalau ini lebih ancur dan ngga lucu. **

**Disclaimer: Amano Akira.**

**Title: Crazy Days**

**Rated: T (dan mungkin bisa jadi T+ kalau Kai maupun Neo-san sewaktu-waktu jadi mesum /wat de/)**

**Author: Kuroko Neophilina Phantomhive **dan** Hayasaka Kairi**

**Warning: OOC, OC, typo, EYD, Gaje, Shonen ai, DLL **

.

.

Enjoy!

.

.

Kita panggilkan contestan selanjutnya! Mendaki Gunung, sebrangi samudra, hingga akhirnya tiba di Kokuyo Land! Rokudo Mukuro!" ucap seorang host berambut biru panjang, yang diketahui bernama Bluebell itu dengan cerianya.

Dari pintu samping panggung pun, munculah seorang kloningan nan-eh maksud saya manusia tampan namun pervert itu dengan senyum perver-tnya layaknya pedofil yang sekarang sedang nge-tren. Music yang diiringi oleh KHR-Band itu pun mulai mengalun dengan indahnya.

_  
Waktu tamasya ke binaria  
Pulang-pulang ku berbadan dua  
Meski tanpa restu orang tua~ sayang….  
Aku rela abang bawa pulang….._

Mukuro pun langsung mengingat kejadian Trinnisete, masa-masa Mukuro bersama seseorang berambut putih yang hobby-nya ngutang Marshmallow di Warung sebelah.

_Enggak kerasa udah setahun  
Si abang mulai berlagak pikun!  
Udah enggak pernah pulang ke Rumah, sayang  
Kepincut janda dipulau_

Flash Back  
Setahun berlalu, dunia kembali damai…Mukuro pun mulai bosan, akhirnya ia mendatangi markas kedua sejoli itu Spinner dan Irie, tak lupa anak-anak mereka (baca : robot-robot).

"Ah, a yang bisa aku bantu?" tanya Irie sambil mebenarkan kacamatanya yang merosot.

"Hm…..apa alat, untuk kemabli kemasa depan masih ada?" tanya Mukuro balik.

"Tentu….." jawab Irie lalu, mencari bazooka yang bisa memindahkan seseorang kemasa depan. "Ini, memangnya buat apa?" lanjutnya.

"Hmmmnnn….apa kau bisa mengirimku kemasa depan?"

Irie pun mengganguk, lalu menembakan bazooka itu kearah Mukuro. Sesampainya dimasa depan, entah dapat rezeki apa Mukuro langsung bertemu dengan orang yang ingin ditemuinya dimasa depan, yah…siapa lagi kalau bukan Byakuran.

"Byakuran…kita bertemu lagi kufufufufufu…"

"Maaf, anda siapa?" tanya Byakuran dengan innocent-nya.

'JLEBBBBBB'

"PAPA!"

'JLEBBBBB'

"Hora..ni-chan~ jangan, nti kau bisa jatuh," tegur Byakuran lembut. Sedangkang yang ditegur hanya membalas dengan senyuman pelanginya.

"Yuni sayang~~~~ papa!" ucap Yuni manja, sambil memeluk Byakuran.

Mukuro yang merasa terbaikan pun, langsung angkat bica-  
"Anata~"

'JLEBBBBB'

Kenapa nenek tua itu ada disini? Tunggu dulu 'anata?' jangan-jangan….

FLASHBACK OFF

_La..lai..la…lai..la...lai….  
Panggil aku si Jablai….  
Abang jarang pulang…  
Aku jarang dibel-BYURRRRRRR_

"Mukuro-san! Yokatta….akhirnya kau sadar juga!" ucap Tsunayoshi dengan nada penuh syukur, saat melihat Mukuro bangun dari tidur panjangnya (?). padahal dalam hatinya udah mau nanyi….'si Pervert Pervert tiada! Hati~ku~ gembira~' ala Tasya.

"Aku siapa? Ini dimana? Apakah aku sudah di surga?" tanya Mukuro dengan begonya.

"Hn, sepertinya dia butuh ku siram sekali lagi," ucap Reborn, yang sudah siap dengan seember air cucian.

"NOOOO! ENTAR RAMBUT GUE ? TERUS MUKA GUE YANG KECE? KUKU GUE? NOOOO!" teriak Mukuro, yang entah pake bahasa gaul Negara mana. "Hiks…kalian tidak tahu bagaimana nasibku…." lanjutnya, pundung.

"Oh…..emang nasibmu seperti apa?" tanya Reborn, yang mulai kepo.  
"Ituloh….mirip sama, film lebah yang…liriknya kaya gini nih…" dan Mukuro pun mulai bernyanyi.

_Hachi anak yang sebatang kara,  
Pergi bersama ibunya…..  
Di malam yang sangat dingin…teringat mama~  
Walaupun kesepian! Hachi tetap gembira~_

"Tunggu Mukuro!" teriak Ryohei yang tiba-tiba menyetop Mukuro, yang sedang bernyanyi dengan suara you know-lah…

"Apaan sih! Ganggu aja!" balas Mukuro bête.

Ryohei pun mencari lirik lagu, 'film Hachi' ke mbah Google. "Lirikmu ada yang salah….bukan 'bersama' tapi, 'mencari' tahu!" sambil menunjukan lirik yang benar pada Mukuro. "Lagian juga nih yak! Hachi-nya gak akan sebatang kara! Toh, dia pergi bersama ibunya…" lanjutnya.

.

.

.

.

Secara Author si yeh, balik lagi ke kandungan….

"Ya suka-suka aku dong! " bela Mukuro sambil menahan rasa malunya, walau Author yakin urat malunya udah putus.

"Buh! HUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" semua orang yang berada disitu-kecuali Hibari-langusng tertawa ngakak sambil guling-guling.

"Lagian, lagu Hachi itu bukan lagu Dangdut, Mukuro! Huahahahahaha…." Ucap Tsunayoshi disela tawanya.

"Kufufufufufu…..aku hanya mengikuti naskah, kalau enggak gajiku bisa dipotong sama duo Author ntuh~" bantah Mukuro.

Sedangkan duo Auhtor kita, udah siap memotong gaji Mukuro sembunyi-sembunyi.

'Puk'

Hibari menepuk pundak Tsunayoshi. Tsunayoshi pun lantas refleks menoleh ke Hibari. "Ada apa Hibari-san?" tanyanya, sambil memiringkan kepalanya. So cute~~

"Tsunayoshi…." ucap Hibari, menggantungkan kalimatnya. "Kau selingkuh dengan si pervert pucuk nanas itu?" lanjutnya.

"Bu-bukan!" Tsunayoshi menggelengkan kepalanya. Kemudian, Tsunayoshi pun bernyanyi dengan imutnya…

_Maafkan aku~membuatmu tak suka~  
Apa aku sah denganmu~  
Bukan maksudmu~ membuatmu berfikir~  
Apakah aku…..pelarianmu saja~_

"Bo,Bossu…." Pangggil Chrome mengehentikan nyanyian Tsunayoshi. "Aku punya puisi…" lanjutnya.

"Oh iya? Mana coba aku mau denger…." balas Tsunayoshi, yang udah kembali waras. Chrome pun mulai membaca puisinya….  
Tinky cute…  
Dipsy cute….  
Laa laa cute…  
Bos cute….  
Vongola….Vongola….  
Katakan Ciaoooo!

Yang lain hanya bisa sweatdrop, bahkan mereka yakin…itu lirik bener-bener dirombak habis-habisan.

Harusnya itu 'Teletubbies' . Chrome, itu namanya merubah hak cipta. Dan elu bisa bisa dikenain denda dan masuk penjara. Bukan, bukan Vendice. Lu kira apaan sampe masuk Vendice?

"EXTREME! APA HANYA GUE DISINI YANG WARAS?" tanya Ryohei pada dirinya sendiri. Enggak cuma kamu aja sih ada Gokudera dan Yamamoto, yang cuma facepalm dari tadi.

"Maa…..apa kau membawa brosurnya?" tanya Reborn, yang udah mulai waras dari ke sablengannya.

"Kufufufufu…..tentu saja~" jawab Mukuro sambil menyerahkan brosur kepada Reborn, dan ia pun mulai membacakan isi dari brosur tersebut.

.

**AUDISI DANGDUT KHR  
AYO! IKUTILAH…AUDISI DANGDUT KHR! PERTAMA DAN AUDISI PERTAMA DI JEPANG!  
PERSYARATAN : 1. Tinggi lebih dari 160 cm  
2. Padai bernyanyi Dangdut  
3. Tidak terlibat NARKOBA**

NAH! GAMPANGKAN~ SELAIN ITU HADIAHNYA JUGA MENARIK LOHHHH!  
Juara 1 : Liburan Ke Indonesia (1 minggu GRATISSS)  
Juara 2 : Liburan ke Indonesia (3 hari GRATISSSS)  
Juara 3 : Seperangkat alat masak dibayar tunai (?)  
MENARIKKAN? MAKANYA BURUAN DAFTAR!  
Pendaftaran MALL NAMIMORI, lantai 2 sebelah toko elektronik. Toko elektronik yang mana? Pikir sendiri!  
PENDAFTARAN GRATISSSS!

.

Selesai membaca Reborn pun langsung mengeluarkan smirk-nya. "Hohohoho…sepertinya menarik," ucapnya.

"Chotto matte….jangan-jangan…."

"Hn, kalian semua akan mengikuti Audisi itu…"

**TBC.**

**A/N**

Mau balas review~

**Kazue Ichimaru**: nanas emang pantes dinistain :v apalagi yang bikin engga tanggung-tanggung nyiksa si nanas. Waahh, terima kasih sudah suka ^^ terima kasih juga telah review ^^

**Dzee Dzee:** Iya! xD dalam fic ini Hibari jago ngegombal. Emansipasi dong… Sule aja nbisa, masa Hibari kaga /ngaco!/

**Dzehel Michaklein**: kufufu~ ini yang balas Kai (Neo-san yang suruh) ngga papa. Asik bikin si nanas jadi nista, mengurangi stress… #ditrident

**VongolaAlice18:** mungkin karena sihir fic ini? /BUKAN!/ TSuna memang drama queen dan hanya di fic ini :v terima kasih sudah review ^^

Terima kasih bagi yang sudah mau membaca, review, fav, dan follow. Jadi? Mind RnR?

**Neo dan Kai**


End file.
